


Heat

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: NSFW - Short one off shameless smut plus fluffiness. Cullen X Annabel TrevelyanSharing a bath after she returns from being away for months in the Frost backs leads to even more steam.





	Heat

“Hmmm…I’ve wanted this for so long…”

Cullen chuckles richly at the drawling sound of her voice, how it almost purrs from her chest as his fingers dig in and roll circles over the tight muscles in her shoulders.

When he digs deep Annabel actually does purr, her body sinking slightly lower in the bath they share. The steam and the warm soak of the water against aching bones, combined with his touch becomes almost too much pleasure to bare.

“Mmmm…me too,” he murmurs softly moving her dark hair over pale shoulders as he works his fingers across her back. “You were gone far too long…”

Lazily she leans forward to expose more of her back for his hands to explore. “I know, and it was so cold, that temple…” she shudders at the simple memory of it. Of a cold so biting it had made her very bones feel brittle. Recalling how it had ripped the air from her lungs, making it almost painful to even breathe if they left the comfort of a fire. With a flick of her head she dismisses the thought. She’s home now…and far from cold…

“Knowing you,” she huffs, tossing him a small glance over one shoulder “you’d probably have liked it.”

His soft smile widens to a smirk. “I don’t know, I’ve grown quite fond of being rather, warm,” there’s a wolfish hint to his smirk before his lips meet her shoulder to pepper kisses where his hands have trailed.

“Is that so?” She cocks an eyebrow, there’s a slosh as she shifts back against him, finding the full length of his hardened shaft waiting to nestle against her curves.

“Hmmmm,” his reply is a rumble, it’s baritone so low it vibrates through her, drawing her head back against his shoulder. One of his hands slips over her hip, following the natural lines of her body to cup her mound, the other curls round a heavy breast, thumb pressing and rubbing until she starts to grow pert despite the heat.

“I missed you,” his reverent whisper melts with his kiss against her neck, sucking and nipping the tender red marks his mouth makes. In time with his nip one finger dips and curls inside her, making her gasp, his cock jerks against her in response; he clearly knows the sound well.

Its her turn for a sultry smirk as she chuckles darkly. “Poor Commander…were you cold without me?” She lifts his chin so their eyes meet, finding his as a burnt copper in the dim fire light, seemingly soaked darker by the balmy water and the pooling of lust. Her nose nudges him, seeking a kiss and he obliges, lips rising to capture and plunder hers.

There’s a moan from her, as she gives into him. Her skin already flushed from the bath is now beginning to scorch in the kindle of burning desire as his tongue roams over hers, until suddenly she can wait no longer, its been months, and Maker she has  _missed_ him. There’s a huge slosh as she turns, emptying half the bath without a care as she presses her body over his, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing their lips together once more.

The impracticality of their position soon becomes apparent and she giggles wildly as he takes matters into his own hands, literally. With a heave and a grunt he lifts them both free from the now stifling water’s embrace. She clings while he carefully steps out, never failing to be impressed by his raw strength she finds herself nipping at his scar in appreciative hunger.

Smirking he sets her down against the plush bear skin rug at the foot of the bed.

“Are you still warm enough now, my lady?” he asks, looming and pressing himself over her.

“No,” she answers with a rush of breath, lurching up to grab and drag him down in a fervent kiss.

One of his hands skirts between soft fur and skin to grapple her rear, pulling her hips up to meet his, her legs swiftly looping to grapple and lock over him. The action rolls his hips and they share a light groan as his tip presses up along her folds.

“Please Cullen…” her fingers wrap round the wispy curls at the nape of his neck. That whisper, soaked in wanton desperation is all it takes, and a long unabashed moan peels from her as he plunges deep inside. She’d missed every single inch of this man and her body isn’t ashamed to let him know. Back arching as he presses deeper, stretching and filling her, completing her. His thrust is slow and sensual, and when her head lulls back his lips kiss at the crook of her jaw, tingling her skin, while she hums in pleasure.

Running her hands down his back she savours the feel of taught muscles as he moves. Her heart is now sets up racing, drumming blood into her skull, thronging the pleasure through until in consumes her, until it fogs her mind in rolls of euphoria, until there is nothing beyond the shear  _feel_  of him filling her. As his rhythm increases so does the pound of her heart, breath panting in time with his, as the heat between them rises.She rolls her hips, helping send every thrust plunging into her core, pulsing fresh pleasure through her and soaring the heat between their skin to scorching heights.

She seeks his lips but his buried deep in concretion, panting and puffing as he pounds, and every slap of flesh on flesh brings her closer to the edge. Digging her nails in his shoulders she pulls him into her mouth regardless, needing the sweet, familiar, taste of him, needing all of him. Each hit makes her groan into his mouth until soon he’s groaning back, nibbling and roaming tongues over each other as the kiss grows heated, forcing them to part. panting for air. 

Nearing her end, she seeks release and on pure instinct he slides out then thrusts himself to the hilt, sending blinding surge of pleasure through her. Its power drives a bliss broken cry from her chest and her body convulses, nails biting his skin, and head thrown back in sweet utter release. Forehead pressing against hers, a guttural groan drags from his chest as he spills inside with a shudder racking his body against hers. 

Soaking in bliss and struggling with ragged breaths she jerks her eyes open at the touch of his lips against hers. Chuckling Cullen bobs the tip of his nose against hers, still joint as one, neither feeling any rush to separate. 

The serene softness of his now honeyed eyes warms her soul in a way that nothing else could. With a loving smile she nuzzles her nose up against his. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. Kudos and comments always cherished <3


End file.
